


Am I Too Late?

by tiffaniesblews



Series: ATLA Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffaniesblews/pseuds/tiffaniesblews
Summary: Katara is woken up in the middle of the night to a palace guard saying Zuko needs her.Zutara fic to the prompt: "Am I too late?" (656 words)
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ATLA Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Am I Too Late?

Katara padded down the hallway quickly, tying the sash to her robe tightly around her. In front of her was a palace guard, leading the way to Zuko’s room. 

She had just fallen asleep when a hard knock came to her door, waking her up. Confused, she had gotten out of bed, opening the door to the palace guard telling her she needed to follow him immediately. 

“It’s the prince,” he told her. “You’re needed.”

Now, she followed closely behind him, wondering if everything was all right. 

She had only been in the Fire Nation for about two days, just as long as the war has been over. While it was time for Zuko to take the throne as Fire Lord, he was still recovering from the lightning he took, hence why the guard still called him “prince”. Tonight had been the first night he told her that she could sleep in her own room for once, that he felt fine. Katara knew that Zuko was trying to be strong, but she couldn’t help but feel that sometimes Zuko needed to realize it was normal to need help. 

When she finally reached Zuko’s room, she knocked on the door. It was quickly opened by Uncle Iroh. 

“Oh, Miss Katara, I’m so happy you’re here,” Uncle Iroh said, opening the door wider for Katara to enter. “Zuko’s been in pain for the last hour.”

“ **Am I too late?** ” Katara asked, worried. She glanced at Zuko on the bed, curled up in fetal position, moaning from the pain. 

Uncle Iroh shook his head. “I don’t know. I would have asked a healer, but I think you’re his best hope right now.”

Katara went over to the bed. “Hey, Zuko, it’s me.”

“I’ll leave you to it,” said Iroh, making his way out the door. “I’m going to the kitchens to get some tea. I’ll be right back.” 

Katara nodded as she placed her hands on Zuko’s arm, trying to get his attention. He moaned again, lifting his head slightly to look at her. 

“Katara?” he rasped, trying to find somewhere to settle his gaze. His left eye looked unfocused. 

“It’s me, Zuko, I’m here,” she told him. “Can you move for me?”

He coughed a bit, but rolled on to his back, groaning as he did so. 

“Can you tell me what hurts?” she asked. Katara noticed his tunic was soaked with sweat and the front of his hair sticking to his forehead. 

“Everything, Katara,” he told her. “It all hurts.”

“I’m going to take your tunic off,” she explained. “Think we can sit you up?”

He gave a small nod, taking her now outstretched hand in his. Katara helped him sit up slowly, Zuko gritting his teeth in pain. 

“Arms up,” she told him. He did so, wincing, and she quickly took his tunic off with his help to reveal the deep red scar settled on his chest. When the tunic was off, he collapsed back on the bed. 

“Katara, please help,” Zuko muttered. 

“I’m here,” she whispered, inspecting the scar, angry against his pale skin. “Let me fetch some water.”

She ran over to the bathroom, filling a basin with water and gently carrying back to Zuko. His eyes were closed, breathing raspy. Katara worked quickly, feeling underneath for every tendon and muscle. She heard Zuko gasp once, but he settled down, breathing even again. Satisfied with her work, she sat at the edge of the bed next to Zuko. 

“Thank you, Katara,” he muttered, reaching over and placing a hand on her arm. “You’re always saving me.”

“I think you’re the one who’s constantly saving me,” she replied, smiling slightly. “I don’t want to lose you.” 

“I don’t want to lose you either,” he replied, sitting up slowly. 

Katara traced the scar on Zuko’s chest gently. “Promise me you’ll be careful next time?”

Zuko grabbed her hand in his, holding it to his chest. “Promise.” 


End file.
